kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Shōichirō Yukimura
Shōichirō Yukimura (雪村 祥一郎, Yukimura Shōichirō) is a student at Seika High School and the Vice President of the Student Council. He is also Misaki Ayuzawa's most trustworthy associate to do Student Council work while she is gone. Appearance Yukimura is a little teenager with short dark green hair and dark orange eyes. His overall demeanor makes him look rather feminine and frail, much to the amusement of others. His normal school attire consists of a grey sweater vest worn over the Seika High shirt for boys as well as the standard uniform pants. He often gets teased for his "girlish" frame. Personality Yukimura is hard-working, earnest, and capable of doing most administrative work, but is not athletic in the least, especially in comparison to Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui. Yukimura is a hard worker who always tries his best. His gentle, almost feminine demeanor and small stature make him appear somewhat weak, a fact he is sensitive about, even lamenting his lack of strength for his inability to be more helpful to Misaki. He's both terrified and in awe of Takumi after Takumi kisses him as a "reward for his hard work". He tries to help Misaki where he can, and enjoys office routine. At first, he, like the rest of the student council, is fearful of Misaki, but he eventually comes to be on fairly close terms with both her and Takumi. He is specialized in cross-dressing, but only does it during the many times he is forced to. When he cross-dresses, he looks greatly like a girl and almost no one can usually recognize him. According to Sōtarō Kanō, Yukimura radiates a "girlish aura". Plot Yukimura made his debut in the series in Misa is a Maid! and he is often seen during the episodes. During the episode 7 Yukimura is kissed by Takumi Usui. In episode 9, Usui narrates his version of Momotarō with Misaki Ayuzawa as the titular character herself, her guardians played by Sakura and Yukimura and Momotarō's animal companions played by the Moron Trio. In episode 12, during the sports festival, Misaki, Inside the changing tent, accidentally switches her costume, a maid uniform, with his. Yukimura is jeered by the boys for wearing it, but seeing this, Usui and Misaki, wearing cool costumes, helps and defends Yukimura and finish the race together. Despite Misaki getting disqualified for mixing her costume, Yukimura's first Sports Festival ends happily, and Misaki wants to make it better next year. Gōki Aratake is unable to accept the fact that Naoya Shirokawa changed and wants the old Naoya back, so he and his gang abducts a cross-dressing Yukimura, who they mistake for Naoya's girlfriend after hearing him say Yukimura was cute. Despite Yukimura trying to reveal his real gender, wanting to take his clothes off, Gouki mistakes him with a bitchy girl. At the end of the episode, amidst the chaos, The Moron Trio, Misaki and Takumi had forgotten about Yukimura. In the next episode, Sōtarō Kanō hypnotizes Misaki to hate Takumi forever if she ever falls asleep within 24 hours. Despite Misaki staying up all night with Usui's help, Kanō manages to get the upper hand by hypnotizing Yukimura to give her a sleep-inducing painkiller, making her even sleepier. In episode 18, Sōtarō continues to overcome his fear of girls by working with him. They also join the footman audition. In episode 20, Yukimura’s little sister Ruri loves playing make-believe princess but refuses to acknowledge her brother who, to her, is not her ideal image of a prince. But when she meets the "prince-like" Takumi, Yukimura manages to get Takumi to go on a date with his sister in order to gain her favor. Things go on as hoped (complete with a costume for Usui made by Aoi) but, fearing the "princelier" Usui may replace Yukimura as Ruri’s big brother, Kanō and Misaki tries to break them up by either scaring them or even acting as a third party. However, Ruri sees through the ruse and runs away into a café, almost causing a cupboard to fall on her. Usui stops the cupboard and its contents from falling while Yukimura shields her. Yukimura scolds Ruri when her prideful behavior goes too far, and she apologizes and re-accepts her big brother. Sometime later, Sōtarō and Yukimura save Aoi from a group of thugs, but do not recognize due to his cross-dressing. Aoi decides to enlist them and, later, the Three Idiots to film a PV. In episode 22, Shōichirō goes to the Buddhist temple for five days and four nights, along with the others students of Seika. Later, Shōichirō and Kanō attend the Yumesaki Festival. Relationships Sōtarō Kanō Shōichirō and Kanō become really good friends during the series. They are also seen together at school and at the Yumesaki Festival. Also, they join the footman audition during the episodes 18 and 19. Ten years later, they're living together along with Yukimura's sister, Ruri. When asked about this by Misaki, Yukimura comments that it's as if Kanō is "a part of the family already". Takumi Usui Shōichirō is not an exact friend of Takumi's "he's more like a pet" as said by Misaki Ayuzawa. Yukimura is seen to be very embarrassed around Usui after Usui kissed him to make Misaki more at ease after stealing a kiss from her at the rooftop. Still, not a very big friendship is held between Takumi and Yukimura. Ruri Yukimura Ruri is Shōichirō's little sister whom he greatly cherishes. He loves and cares for her, going as far as following her during her date with Takumi. Ruri does not see Shōichirō as a prince, most probably because of his feminine appearance, something which makes him wish that he was as perfect as Takumi. He was the one who tearfully scolded her for being stubborn which finally makes her re-accepts him as her big brother. Trivia *Shōichirō's surname Yukimura means "snow" (雪) (yuki) and "town, village" (村) (mura). *Yukimura's is in class 3-2.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 65 References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seika Students Category:Participants of wedding